marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Elves (A!)
"Dark Elves" is the fourteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-ninth episode overall. Plot Five thousand years ago, a cosmic event known as the "Convergence" occurred. Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves at the time, sought to use this event to release the Aether, a force of extreme power from before the universe existed. Malekith's goal was to plunge the Nine Realms into an eternal darkness. However, before Malekith could achieve his goal, Asgardians led by All-Father Bor intervened, and took the Aether. Thus, a battle with the Dark Elves began. On the verge of defeat, Malekith sacrificed his own army so that he, Algrim, and other Dark Elves may escape. They escaped Svartalfheim on a Dark Elf warship to somewhere deep in space, where they remained in hibernation for another five millennia. Malekith, having felt the call of the Aether, awoke and announced to his remaining kin as they awoke that the Convergence had returned. Sensing the Aether in Asgard, Malekith sent his second-in-command, Algrim to infiltrate Asgard and disable Asgard's defensive measures. -Algrim... - Malekith whispered. -Infiltrate Asgard, set some prisoners free, create a riot... I will invade the main building and we will retrieve the Aether from Odin's Vault. Then... We will be able to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness!!! - Algrim did as his master said. He allowed Asgardian guards to capture him and once he was inside the cell, he turned into the Kurse, broke free from the cell and freed Amora, Skurge and Lorelei, among other prisoners. Loki, who was watching from his cell, wasn't one of those freed by the Kurse. Coincidentally, Thor was in Asgard and came face to face with Malekith, who was invading the Realm's main building. -Father said Dark Elves were dead... - Thor murmured. -Is that what they say about us now? - Malekith asked mischievously just before the two started fighting. -Balder... - Odin called his son to the Throne Room. -Guard the Vault... I feel something is about to take place there. - -Yes Father. - Balder nodded and ran to his father's Vault, where he found three Dark Elves lead by Algrim the Strong. -Dark Elves? - he asked, not believing his eyes. -What else could we be, Balder Odinson? - Kurse asked. Balder got Frigga's Hope out of his belt and attacked the Dark Elves. He quickly defeated the Elves, but Kurse knocked him out with a single blow. Sif ran to the Hallway and came face to face with Algrim. -Stop there, villain! - The Warrior Lady ordered. -Too bad I do not follow orders from Asgardians! - Kurse replied, tearing a column apart from the hallway and hitting the Asgardian warrior with it, knocking her out. -Malekith... - Kurse walked inside the room where Thor and Malekith were fighting. -It is done. - -What is done?! - Thor ordered to know, but he just got a chuckle from the Dark Elf. -I ordered Algrim to kill all your loved ones... - -NOOOO!!! - Thor screamed, throwing the Mjolnir at the two Dark Elves, accidentally sending them back to their ship. Once every Dark Elf was killed and Thor realized his loved ones were still alive, he created a plan with them to go to Svartalfheim and get the Aether back. Thor looked at Sif, Balder, Heimdall, the Warriors Three and Valkyrie. -I cannot believe what I am going to say but... We need to free Loki. We need him to go to Svartalfheim. - -That would be treason. - Heimdall said firmly. -Also, the Bifrost Bridge was ordered to be closed by Odin himself. He prefers to have everyone safe inside the Realm. - -I am well aware of that, All-Seeing. - Thor nodded. -But we need him to get to Svartalfheim and retrieve the Aether. It is Loki we are talking about. He knows a passage that is an alternative to the Bifrost. - -Are you asking me to commit treason? - Heimdall asked really seriously. -No, just to keep quiet. - -Do that for us, brother. We do need... - Sif shook her head. -We do need Loki. - -Woah! - Fandral said, leaning on the table where Volstagg was eating. -I never thought I would hear that from thou, Sif. - -Neither did I, Fandral. - -Do we all agree? - Balder asked. Everyone nodded. -Then it is said. We are going to free Loki. - Thor said, holding his head high. -We will go on from here. - Balder told the two guards in the prison block, standing next to Sif. -Okay, son of Odin. - The guard nodded and walked out of the room. Balder and Sif walked to where Loki was captured and opened the cell. -Woah woah woah... - Loki shook his head in disbelief. -What is going on here? - -Better turn yourself into something that can fit here, you are going to help us get to Svartalfheim. - Sif said seriously. -Us who? - Loki turned himself into Valkyrie and the three of them walked out of the prison block. -Thor, Balder, you and I will go to Svartalfheim to stop the Dark Elves. - The Lady Warrior informed the God of Mischief. The team got inside a Dark Elf Warship, while the Warriors Three and Valkyrie protected them from the guards. -Here we go... - Thor said, driving the warship. Notes *Balder's sprite was done by User:Nekhene, you can see the original sprite HERE Gallery KurseFreesPrisoners.png|Algrim breaks prisoners free|link=Dark Elves (A!) BalderVsDarkElvesDE.png|Balder vs Dark Elves|link=Dark Elves (A!) KurseVsBalderDE.png|Kurse vs Balder|link=Dark Elves (A!) KurseVsSifDE.png|Kurse vs Sif|link=Dark Elves (A!) MalekithVsThorDE.png|Malekith vs Thor|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorVsMalekithKurseDE.png|Thor vs Malekith and Kurse|link=Dark Elves (A!) SifBalderFreeLoki.png|"What is going on here?"|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorLokiBalderSifDE.png|"Here we go..."|link=Dark Elves (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Malekith (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Algrim (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorelei (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Odin Borson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Out of Our World Arc Category:Assemble! The Dark World Arc